


Illgresi - Erbaccia

by emme



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Father!Loki, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La raccolta vuole dare spazio, in ogni capitolo, ad ognuno dei figli di Loki, perché anche quando si è dei mostri vorremo essere amati.<br/>[Mitologia Norrena - Loki e i suoi figli]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come il mare d'inverno

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Come il mare notturno  
 **Personaggi:** Loki, Sleipnir  
 **Riassunto:** _Mentre i suoi lunghi passi risuonano nelle ampie sale di Asgard, Loki lancia in aria una mela rossa e matura, e la riprende al volo, quasi senza controllarne la traiettoria._  
 **Rating:** G   
 **Word:** 775 (W)  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Generale  
 **Avvisi:**  Si presuppone l’m-preg. E una buona dose di Fluff, perché Loki sarà pessimo in tante cose, ma è un bravo papà. Credo. Spero.  
 **Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica – o dei recenti film della Marvel, XD – conoscano la storia di Loki e della nascita di Sleipnir. Ma visto che, anche in questo caso non ne sono certa, faro un breve riassunto:  
Un abile costruttore strinse un patto con gli Dei: in diciotto mesi avrebbe costruito dal nulla le mura di Asgard, in modo che essi potessero proteggersi dai giganti. In cambio avrebbe ricevuto in dono Freya, il Sole e la Luna. Per evitare il pericolo e avere comunque le mura pronte, gli Dei inviarono Loki in modo che distraesse il possente cavallo del costruttore, che, in sostanza, compiva tutto il lavoro. Loki si trasformò in puledra e lo attirò lontano. Il costruttore non mantenne dunque il patto e venne ucciso. Dal canto suo, Loki, qualche tempo dopo, diede alla luce un puledrino a otto zampe di nome Sleipnir.  
 **Note#2:**  Questa storia è stata scritta per il [Writing Norse Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/35612.html), della Community [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) che co-gestisco assieme a [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). I giochi sono ancora aperti, se volete partecipare.  
 **Note#3:**  Il tentativo è quello di scrivere una breve raccolta in cui compaiano tutti i figli di Loki. Tra drabble e flash fic spero di finire entro il week end.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno, anche se è stata riletta parecchie volte e non solo da me.

 

 

**Come il mare notturno**

_I cavalli davanti mordono,_  
di dietro scalciano   
e in mezzo sono scomodi.  
 **Ian Fleming**

Cammina attraverso la fortezza con sicura eleganza.   
È ammantato di nero e sul mantello, dai bordi di pelliccia bianca, spiccano i suoi capelli rossi di fiamma, lasciati sciolti e incolti.  
La servitù si sposta dinnanzi a lui, abbassa la testa e si fa da parte: ha paura. Tutti sanno di cosa è stato capace il Dio degli Inganni. Tutti sanno che cosa ha dato alla luce nelle oscure profondità della notte, non visto, non udito.  
Lo sanno tutti gli Dei e lo sa Odino, che dinnanzi a tali prodigi lo accoglie sempre come un fratello, benché il suo unico occhio lo osservi con curiosità mista a lieve, lievissimo sconcerto. Loki lo vede, perché Loki vede sempre tutto ciò che lo riguarda da vicino, e ne è molto divertito. Così come è divertito dagli sguardi di puro orrore che gli vengono dedicati quella mattina da chiunque lo incontri.  
Il Dio degli Inganni ignora tutto e tutti e prosegue per la propria strada, ma se coloro che lo incontrano avessero il coraggio di alzare gli occhi su di lui vedrebbero il suo balenar di denti, in un sorriso che è, in effetti, incredibilmente lieto.  
Mentre i suoi lunghi passi risuonano nelle ampie sale di Asgard, Loki lancia in aria una mela rossa e matura, e la riprende al volo, quasi senza controllarne la traiettoria.  
Vaga apparentemente a caso, superando corridoi, scale e saloni, finché non giunge alle propaggini della fortezza, là dove, attraversate alcune porte, si giunge alle gigantesche stalle.  
L’odore di cavalli, escrementi e fieno secco è tanto forte da fargli storcere il naso, ma Loki non perde il sorriso: il silenzio che lo circonda è innaturale e quasi inquietante.  
Era già stato in quel luogo e il rumore degli animali a volte riusciva a sovrastare qualsiasi altro suono, soprattutto se alle loro narici giungeva un odore sconosciuto. Ma adesso il silenzio è tale da far risuonare i suoi passi persino sulla terra battuta.  
Sa bene dove lo hanno messo, ma anche se non lo sapesse basterebbe che si facesse guidare dal proprio istinto. Fa qualche passo verso uno dei grandi box e poi si ferma, ha un’idea.  
«Sleipnir» dice, a voce alta e chiara.  
La reazione è immediata: la porta di legno del box inizia a tremare per i calci, trema talmente forte che Loki teme, per un attimo, che possa cedere. Ma sa anche lui che è impossibile.  
Si avvicina con tutta calma, la mano sinistra che stringe ancora la mela, adesso calda sul suo palmo, e sbircia all’interno del loculo.  
Il piccolo è lì, ancora semicoperto dai fluidi del parto, ha gli occhi ben aperti, cupi come il mare notturno, e i muscoli guizzanti sotto il pelame appiccicoso, nero come una notte senza luna. È talmente bello che il Dio degli Inganni e del Caos trattiene il fiato per un attimo mentre lo sguardo del puledro si posa su di lui, riconoscendolo.  
Emette un basso nitrito lamentoso e si avvicina, barcollando sulle otto zampe. Loki appoggia i gomiti sulla porta di legno e posa il mento sulle braccia, ruotando un po’ la testa e scrutando quel suo strano figlio con curiosità.  
«Sei già cresciuto molto» commenta, mentre il cavallino gli annusa la faccia sollevando il muso. «Non manca molto. Odino ti vuole per sé, lo sai.»  
Che Sleipnir lo sappia o non lo sappia passa in secondo piano quando percepisce l’odore della mela che colui che gli ha dato la vita tiene ancora nascosta alla sua vista.   
Le due zampe posteriori scalciano la terra, impazienti, e l’animale si fa più vicino, scuotendo la criniera e cercando tra le pieghe dell’abito di Loki.  
«D’accordo» ride lui, estraendo il frutto e mostrandolo al puledro. Lui zampetta un po’ su se stesso, fa una giravolta e fissa il frutto, affascinato.  
Il Dio lo lancia verso l’alto e per un attimo entrambi seguono la sua traiettoria finché Sleipnir lo prende al volo, schizzando succo bianco tutto attorno a sé. È felice, è felice del sapore della mela, dell’aria sulla pelle, della sensazione della terra sotto gli zoccoli ancora teneri: Loki lo percepisce distintamente. Sleipnir è felice di essere vivo e nonostante il suo destino sia già segnato, alla fin fine, va bene così.  
Se ne va allora, dopo aver passato le dita tra le orecchie dell’animale, se ne va e non si degna di lanciare nemmeno un’occhiata verso gli altri cavalli, annichiliti in fondo ai loro box, con le orecchie basse e la coda immobile, alcuni addirittura distesi a terra.   
Se ne va così, il Dio degli Inganni e del Caos, con il nitrito di Sleipnir nelle orecchie e il solito, inarrestabile sorrisetto ben chiaro sul volto.

 

  
**Note finali:**  il titolo della raccolta è ripreso dall’omonima canzone dei Sigur Rós. 


	2. Le due realtà del mondo

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Le due realtà del mondo  
 **Personaggi:** Loki, Hel  
 **Riassunto:**   _Al di sotto del mantello con cappuccio che costantemente la nasconde, Hel sa già di chi si tratta e sospira, felice e arrabbiata._  
 **Rating:** G   
 **Word:** 722  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Generale, un po’ di Angst  
 **Avvisi:**  Ho dato un’interpretazione tutta mia al carattere e soprattutto alle caratteristiche di Hel, spero che sia comprensibile e soprattutto godibile.  
 **Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica sappiano chi sia Hel e da dove venga. Ma visto che non posso esserne, come al solito, sicura, ecco un breve accenno alla sua storia:  
Loki si unì (carnalmente, sì, lol) ad una gigantessa e da questa strana unione nacquero tre figli: il lupo Fenrir, il serpente gigante Jörmungandr e Hel, colei che verrà posta a guardia dell’entrata dell’Oltretomba. (Chi nota assonanze tra Hell, inferno, e il suo nome sappia che non è un caso XD).  
Essa però non è una normale fanciulla: metà del suo corpo è sano, giovane e bello, l’altro è scheletrico, corrotto dalla malattia e dalla putrefazione. Splendida metafora tra la morte e la vita, direi.  
Tuttavia in questa sorta di Ade nordico non possono arrivare tutte le anime: quelle dei guerrieri vanno, ovviamente, nel Valhalla, tutto il resto (donne, bambini, morti per incidenti, malattie o vecchiaia) se li prende lei.  
 **Note#2:**  Questa storia è stata scritta per il [Writing Norse Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/35612.html), della Community [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) che co-gestisco assieme a [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). I giochi sono ancora aperti, se volete partecipare.  
 **Note#3:**  Il tentativo è quello di scrivere una breve raccolta in cui compaiano tutti i figli di Loki. Tra drabble e flash fic spero di finire entro il week end.

 **Beta:** Nessuno.

 

 

**Le due realtà del mondo**

_Chi è bella senza fronzoli lo è doppiamente._

**G.E. Lessing**

 

La fila di anime è lunga, troppo lunga per poterne vedere la fine. Per la maggior parte sono donne e bambini – i guerrieri hanno già trovato il loro posto nel Valhalla – ma se si osserva con sufficiente cura è possibile scorgere anche vecchi, indeboliti dalla malattia e giovani uomini che hanno scelto di non combattere, di non appartenere alla stirpe guerriera.  
Hel osserva dall’alto della scogliera quel lento ondeggiare di morte: ne è per metà compiaciuta e per metà disgustata.   
È solo un attimo, un fuggevole sguardo, che le permette di scorgere anche un’altra figura, un po’ discosta dalle anime dei morti, avvolta dal verde e dal rosso. Al di sotto del mantello con cappuccio che costantemente la nasconde, Hel sa già di chi si tratta e sospira, felice e arrabbiata.  
Scivola giù dalla scogliera, sfiorando le rocce come se a muoversi sotto il mantello fosse solo del fumo e, invisibile, plana vicino alla lunga striscia di cadaveri che si inoltra nelle profondità del terreno.  
Li osserva ancora un attimo, ma per raggiungere la figura colorata deve attraversare il loro cammino. Essi si fermano, permettendole di passare indisturbata, non vista, in uno piccolo corridoio: alla sua sinistra facce morte di una madre e una bambina che ancora le stringe la mano, alla sua destra la schiena incurvata di un vecchio, piagata dalla malattia.  
Hel sorride ai suoi cadaveri, con quel sorriso morto e vivo al tempo stesso, e passa oltre.  
Egli è seduto a gambe incrociate su di un masso sporgente e la notte si fa un poco più scura attorno a lui, come se fosse messaggero di sventure. Sta masticando qualcosa e Hel si accorge solo quando è ormai vicinissima che la sua mano destra stringe una mela mezza mangiata.  
«Padre» esordisce quando si trova finalmente davanti a lui, che sorride, come sempre.  
Loki, il Dio degli Inganni, lancia lontano la mela ancora da finire ed essa si spiaccica a terra in un suono liquido e solido al tempo stesso.  
«Hai gradito il mio regalo, figlia?» domanda Loki alzandosi in piedi e posando entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Hel. Lei sa che cosa suo padre sta tastando: una spalla rotonda, delicata e calda e l’altra scheletrica, putrefatta e corrosa. Ma Loki non sembra farci caso, così come non ha mai fatto caso a nessuna delle mostruosità che caratterizzano i suoi figli. Hel lo ama un po’ per questo, ma un po’ anche lo odia.  
«Non dovreste seminare zizzania e pestilenze a Midgard solo perché io possa ricevere più anime, padre. Esse mi appartengono, e benché mi piaccia vederle tutte insieme qui, adesso, sapete anche che soffro nell’osservare i loro volti.»  
Il sorriso di Loki non accenna a diminuire e Hel, come sempre, lo associa al ghigno di suo fratello Fenrir. Tendono tutti a sbagliarsi nel dire che Loki ha acquisito la dentatura del figlio-lupo: Hel è sempre stata convinta che sia Fenrir colui che somiglia maggiormente a quel padre umano e mutaforma.  
«Lo so» risponde il Dio degli Inganni e accenna a volerle scostare il cappuccio dal volto. Lei si tira indietro, come sempre.  
«Non vuoi che tuo padre ti guardi negli occhi?» le domanda lui, beffardo.  
«No» risponde Hel e poi subito si corregge: «Sì.»  
Loki torna a sedersi, scuotendo piano la testa, e adesso sua figlia può liberamente osservarlo dall’alto in basso, come prima era impossibilitata a fare.  
«È sempre stato difficile farti dei regali: quando sei felice al contempo sei triste, quando sei annoiata al contempo sei intrigata. Il tuo è un dono, figlia mia: riesci a vedere sempre le due realtà del mondo, le due facce della medaglia. Dovresti esserne felice, dovresti mostrare il tuo volto a tutti.»  
Hel si stringe nelle spalle, arricciando labbra che lui non può vedere e dice soltanto: «Non posso, padre. Lo sai bene.»  
Loki lo sa bene, in effetti, e a dimostrazione di questo fatto annuisce piano, alzandosi in piedi ormai pronto ad andare. «Spero comunque che tu abbia gradito il mio regalo» conclude, prima di darle le spalle.  
«L’ho molto gradito, padre» sussurra Hel, osservando il mantello verde del Dio che ondeggia nella notte.  
L’ultima cosa che sente è la risata di Loki, è una risata divertita, ma al contempo un poco amara, perché lui è il Dio degli Inganni e sa sempre quando gli viene detta una menzogna.

 


	3. Odore di rabbia

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Odore di rabbia  
 **Personaggi:** Loki, Fenrir  
 **Riassunto:**   _Fenrir percepisce l’odore della preda davanti a lui ed è un odore che si mescola piacevolmente con quello di suo padre, che gli siede in groppa._  
 **Rating:** G   
 **Word:** 771  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Generale, un po’ di Angst  
 **Avvisi:**  Di nuovo, ho dato un’interpretazione mia al carattere di Fenrir. Che poi sia un lupo parlante non me lo sono inventato, ma lo raccontano chiaramente i miti nordici.   
 **Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica sappiano chi sia Fenrir e quale sia la storia (generale) di questi disgraziati figli di Loki, ma io la racconto lo stesso, molto brevemente:  
Fenrir è uno dei figli che Loki ha avuto con una gigantessa. Cresce assieme ai suoi fratelli (Hel e Jurmungandr) nella terra dei giganti, Jötunheimr, finchè Odino non scopre la nascita di questi tre mostri e li convoca al suo cospetto, in modo da renderli inoffensivi.  
Fenrir sarà legato per sempre con un laccio infrangibile, impossibilitato a muoversi per l’eternità, finché, con l’arrivo del Ragnarök sarà proprio lui uno dei protagonisti in lotta contro le forze del Bene a fianco di suo padre.  
 **Note#2:**  Questa storia è stata scritta per il [Writing Norse Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/35612.html), della Community [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) che co-gestisco assieme a [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). I giochi sono ancora aperti, se volete partecipare.  
 **Note#3:**  Il tentativo è quello di scrivere una breve raccolta in cui compaiano tutti i figli di Loki. Tra drabble e flash fic spero di finire entro il week end.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno.

 

**Odore di rabbia**

_Da quando ho imparato a camminare_  
mi piace correre.  
 **F. Nietzsche**

Corrono nel bosco e il sole li illumina a tratti, coperti come sono dal fitto fogliame che si distende in lontananza sopra di loro. Fenrir percepisce l’odore della preda davanti a lui ed è un odore che si mescola piacevolmente con quello di suo padre, che gli siede in groppa.  
Sente le mani forti di Loki, dalle lunghe dita affusolate, che si aggrappano alla sua pelliccia ogni volta che le gambe muscolose del lupo slittano a sinistra o a destra, in una curva improvvisa.  
Ma Fenrir sa di poter correre senza preoccuparsi che sua padre cada a terra, di poter avanzare per ore e ore senza che lui si stanchi, di poter attaccare la preda senza preoccuparsi che lui si sia messo in disparte, al sicuro dalla lotta che ne conseguirà.  
A Fenrir piace correre con suo padre, perché suo padre gli permette di fare tutto quello che vuole e non c’è niente al mondo che lo renda più felice.  
La preda si allontana indisturbata, ma il lupo smette di seguirla: non ha fame e se quella è una delle ultime galoppate che può fare in mezzo al bosco ha tutta l’intenzione di non farsi distrarre dal proprio stomaco.  
Macchie di colori sparsi corrono attorno a lui, suo padre si china a sussurrargli parole nelle orecchie, ma lui non lo sente e l’unica cosa che percepisce è la sua risata, che risuona in alto nel cielo terso: è trionfante e felice, tanto quanto lo è lui.  
Corre fin quando il fiato non inizia a condensarsi davanti al suo muso, fin quando la lingua pende come una lunga striscia di carne rosata, fin quando i muscoli non tremano e la neve non inizia a cadere su di loro, segno che hanno abbandonato la foresta da molto tempo. Si ferma allora, ansimando senza ritegno, con i fianchi che vacillano e le zampe doloranti.  
Loki scende dalla sua groppa e Fenrir si volta per toccare con il naso freddo il volto di suo padre. Egli gli carezza la testa e poi si lascia scivolare terra, in un mucchio di neve, senza curarsi del freddo che il suo corpo di uomo non può sopportare a lungo. Si avvolge nel grande mantello di pelliccia che è stato Fenrir a procurargli, durante una delle sue cacce, e sorride al lupo, scoprendo i denti bianchi come la neve in cui è seduto.  
Fenrir ruota su se stesso, annusando il terreno e alla fine trova una posizione che lo compiace: si siede anche lui, posando la grande testa sulle gambe del Dio degli Inganni, scaldandolo con il suo fiato.  
«Mi mancherà tutto questo» commenta Loki, osservando la luce che sta iniziando a svanire dinnanzi a loro. La notte si avvicina senza sosta e il freddo li avvolgerà ben presto.  
«Padre» dice Fenrir con quel suo tono a metà tra un ringhio e un sussurro, «non voglio abbandonare Jötunheimr.»  
«Ah, Fenrir, credo proprio che tu non abbia scelta, sai?» la sua voce è allegra, intaccata solo dalla fatica della lunga corsa. Il lupo sente salire immediato affetto per lui, anche se non conosce il perché.  
«Non abbiamo fatto nulla di male. Non possono portarci via e dividerci» continua, testardo.  
«L’Allfodr non la pensa così, e nemmeno io la penso così. Non avete ancora fatto nulla di male, ma voi siete la progenie mostruosa di genitori mostruosi e quindi qualcosa di male lo farete ben presto. In voi ho riposto molte delle mie speranze. La vostra esistenza è già materia di canzoni, su Midgard. L’Allfodr ha paura e tu devi essere fiero di questo.»  
Fenrir alza il muso e annusa suo padre: conosce il suo odore sin da quando è nato, lo riconosce e lo ama perché è nella sua natura farlo, con lui si concede tenerezze che non si concedeva nemmeno quando era un cucciolo privo di pelo, ma quel giorno l’odore è un poco diverso.  
C’è una punta di acre, un sottile, fluttuante retrogusto di rabbia, qualcosa che ha a che fare con lui e con i suoi fratelli, qualcosa che ha a che fare con l’ordine che ha dato Odino di portarli ad Asgard in modo che possano essere esaminati e resi inoffensivi.  
Fenrir non ha paura di nulla e conosce alla perfezione il proprio destino, ma in realtà, quel retrogusto rabbioso e un po’ triste che emana suo padre, lo spaventa, forse per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita.  
Non sa che cosa fare se non abbassare di nuovo la testa e lasciare che le dita di Loki si insinuino ancora tra le sue orecchie, in una carezza che somiglia molto ad una morsa di dolore.

 


	4. Il mare del Nord

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Il mare del Nord  
 **Personaggi:** Loki, Jörmungandr  
 **Riassunto:** _Il Dio degli Inganni e del Caos cammina – o per meglio dire galleggia – attraverso Midgard e la sua è, in effetti, una visita di cortesia._  
 **Rating:** G   
 **Word:** 722 (W)  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Generale, un pochino di Fluff che fa bene.  
 **Avvisi:**  Non sono molto certa che Jörmungandr parli... o almeno che usi la normale lingua. Diciamo che nella mia mente suo padre è sempre in grado di comprenderlo, ecco.  
 **Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica sappiano cosa è successo al serpentello figlio di Loki, ma in caso contrario ecco un breve riassunto:  
Dopo che i Hel, Fenrir e Jörmungandr sono stati dichiarati pericolosi da Odino quest’ultimo viene scagliato su Midgard da Thor (unico a possedere la forza necessaria per un simile lancio) e lì il serpentello cresce fino ad occupare tutto il mare. Una roba davvero immensa, eh.  
Alla fine combatterà contro Thor, divenuto suo mortale nemico, durante il Ragnarök.  
 **Note#2:**  Questa storia è stata scritta per il [Writing Norse Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/35612.html), della Community [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) che co-gestisco assieme a [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). I giochi sono ancora aperti, se volete partecipare.  
 **Note#3:**  Il tentativo è quello di scrivere una breve raccolta in cui compaiano tutti i figli di Loki. Tra drabble e flash fic spero di finire entro il week end.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno.

**Il mare del Nord**

_Prendi l'aspetto del fiore innocente,_  
ma sii il serpente sotto di esso.  
 **W. Shakespeare**

 

«Non c’è nessuno disposto a portarvi in quel luogo, vecchio. Nessuno è tanto pazzo da andarvi, nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo!» gli spiega un marinaio dagli occhi azzurri un po’ opachi e le guance non rasate rosse per il freddo.  
Il vecchio, una folta barba bianca e occhi che vedono molto più in là di ciò che sembra, annuisce.  
«Voglio solo una barca» dice con calma, la voce sicura e priva di espressione.  
«Nessuno vi darà la sua barca. Non sarete mai in grado di allontanarvi dalla costa, figurarsi tornare indietro!»  
«Voglio solo una barca» ripete lo sconosciuto facendo un passo in avanti e adesso il bastone che usa per camminare non sembra più un semplice appoggio per le sue gambe che si ergono sicure.  
Il marinaio scruta la figura e deglutisce.  
«Sono certo di poter avere la tua, sì?»  
Il marinaio deglutisce di nuovo e i suoi occhi, da appannati, si fanno vitrei. Ci sono solo loro due sulla spiaggia sassosa, ma se anche fossero circondati da decine di persone all’uomo sembrerebbe di non avere nessuno attorno a sé.  
«Sì. Potete avere la mia. Sì» conferma, incolore.  
Il vecchio si avvicina alla barca che il marinaio ha appena assicurato sulla spiaggia e punta il bastone verso la cima che la tiene bloccata. Essa si scioglie e il legno galleggia libero.  
Il marinaio si incammina piano lungo la battigia, ignaro di tutto.  
L’imbarcazione, che è quasi imbarazzante nella sua piccolezza, non necessita alcun lavoro di remi: il vecchio si tiene in piedi su di essa e quest’ultima si muove sicura nelle acque fredde del Nord, come guidata da mani invisibili.  
Mentre la terra ferma si allontana, le fattezze del vecchio si dissolvono e sotto al cappuccio nero che indossa i capelli canuti tornano ad essere del loro rosso naturale, la faccia si assottiglia, fino a mostrare due zigomi taglienti quasi quanto il ghiaccio che contengono gli occhi verdissimi e le labbra, finora serrate in una smorfia di disprezzo, si aprono in un sorriso divertito.  
Il Dio degli Inganni e del Caos cammina – o per meglio dire galleggia – attraverso Midgard e la sua è, in effetti, una visita di cortesia.  
Man mano che la barca si avvicina a quell’isola sorta dal poco in mezzo al mare – un’isola su cui non nasce niente né vive niente, attorno a cui le navi e i marinai spariscono per sempre, oppure si salvano narrando storie indicibili di fauci che si spalancano e acque che ribollono – la nebbia si dirada e Loki può ammirare il deserto paesaggio marino decorato da qualche solitario gabbiano.  
L’isola – molto più grande di quel che supponeva – gli compare davanti d’improvviso e il suo sorriso si apre ancora di più.  
Quando attracca il silenzio è totale e la terra su cui cammina è fatta di squame che virano dal rosso sangue all’oro più vivo, brillando sotto il pallido sole invernale.  
Loki si china in avanti dopo aver fatto solo pochi passi e posa entrambe le mani su quelle squame così grandi e vivide.  
«Sei cresciuto molto, figlio» afferma, passando le dita sull’umida testa di quello che Jörmungandr, il grande serpente di Midgard, che per adesso non ha raggiunto nemmeno la metà della grandezza immensa che arriverà a misurare.  
Il corpo del serpente vibra di eccitazione, percependo sopra di sé quel padre che è stato costretto ad abbandonarlo. Solleva un po’ la testa, facendolo barcollare e finalmente apre i grandi occhi, fino ad allora tenuti ermeticamente chiusi.  
Le pupille sono grandi  e cupe, quasi che le profondità marine si siano sistemate dentro di esse. Loki è alto quanto l’orbita che le contiene ed è a questo punto che scopre di essersi seduto proprio vicino ad una di esse: vi si specchia dentro, con un sorriso quieto e dà un colpetto sulla testa del serpente.  
Si distende su di lui, godendo del lieve calore del sole così come sta facendo suo figlio, e da lui si fa raccontare ciò che ha visto e ha fatto mentre vagava per i mari di Midgard, si fa narrare dell’odio atavico che prova per Thor e della vendetta che un giorno Jörmungandr riuscirà a prendersi su di lui.  
Rimangono così a lungo, l’uno sussurrante, l’altro silenzioso, finché le nuvole non coprono tutto il cielo e per il serpente marino è il momento di immergersi di nuovo nelle profondità subacquee.


	5. Cuore di padre

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Mitologia Norrena  
 **Titolo:**  Cuore di padre   
 **Personaggi:** Loki, Vali&Nari, Sigyn  
 **Riassunto:** _Man mano che i bambini crescevano, i loro caratteri andavano delineandosi e con sommo sconcerto Sigyn aveva scoperto che entrambi assomigliavano più al suo sposo che a lei._  
 **Rating:** G   
 **Word:** 1028 (W)  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Generale,   
 **Avvisi:**  Mi sa che a prima vista la cosa possa sembrare OOC, ma ho lasciato una nota finale per far comprendere meglio le mie intenzioni.  
 **Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica sappiano chi siano Nari e Vali, ma ve lo dirò brevemente:  
Nari (o Narfi) e Vali sono i figli di Loki e Sigyn, la Dea della Fedeltà, che, poveri coccoli, saranno brutalmente fatti fuori il giorno in cui Loki sarà incatenato per sempre nella famosa grotta con il serpente sulla testa e la moglie che raccoglie il veleno ad intervalli regolari.  
Viste queste premesse la storia risulta Angst, anche se voleva essere assolutamente fluff e divertente.  
 **Note#2:**  Questa storia è stata scritta per il [Writing Norse Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/35612.html), della Community [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) che co-gestisco assieme a [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). I giochi sono ancora aperti, se volete partecipare.  
 **Note#3:**  Il tentativo è quello di scrivere una breve raccolta in cui compaiano tutti i figli di Loki. Tra drabble e flash fic spero di finire entro il week end.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno.

 

**Cuore di padre**

_Gli esempi, per i bambini, sono più utili dei rimproveri.  
_ **Joseph Joubert**

Vali e Nari erano sempre stati a stretto contatto l’uno con l’altro. Non ne erano consapevoli, ma quando ancora abitavano il ventre della loro madre c’era solo uno strato leggero di placenta che li separava e le loro teste si toccavano, così come le loro piccole gambe.  
Quando ancora non parlavano, ma riuscivano a zampettare in giro come piccoli cani giocosi, Sigyn si divertiva a separarli con una coperta e le loro risate di gioia, mentre intuivano la presenza l’uno dell’altro al di là di quel velo di stoffa, si spandevano nell’aria come una musica cristallina.  
Sigyn a volte li osservava pensierosa mentre crescevano sani e belli: erano due bambini completamente diversi, Nari era forte e scuro di capelli, Vali era piccolo e gracile, rosso come una fiamma e col viso coperto di uno spesso strato di lentiggini. Si adoravano, si proteggevano, si sentivano felici solo quando erano insieme, consapevoli della presenza l’uno dell’altro.  
A volte Sigyn pensava che, per uno strano destino, forse i suoi figli erano la trasposizione sua e del Dio degli Inganni, come avrebbero dovuto essere l’uno per l’altra se non fossero stati loro stessi.  
Loki, per i bambini, era una figura alta e irraggiungibile, che raramente si rivolgeva a loro o prestava loro attenzione, e Sigyn sapeva che l’intera corte bisbigliava alle spalle della sua famiglia, credendo per Loki, le creature che aveva messo al mondo, fossero del tutto indifferenti.  
Per un po’ lo aveva pensato anche lei, ma un giorno Vali era scivolato giù dal letto, un letto molto alto quando lui era ancora molto piccolo. Lei si era precipitata per afferrarlo al volo, ma non ce n’era stato bisogno: il piccolo non era atterrato sul duro pavimento in pietra e si era limitato a fluttuarne a qualche millimetro di distanza, per adagiarvisi dolcemente.  
Sigyn si era guardata intorno e aveva scorto, con sorpresa, la veste verde del marito che svaniva al di là della porta per non ricomparire se non alcuni giorni dopo. Era una donna saggia e non gliene aveva mai parlato, ma da quel momento aveva anche smesso di preoccuparsi per Nari e Vali quando Loki era nei paraggi.  
Man mano che i bambini crescevano, i loro caratteri andavano delineandosi e con sommo sconcerto Sigyn aveva scoperto che entrambi assomigliavano più al suo sposo che a lei. Li scopriva, a volte, a bisbigliare negli angoli bui, a complottare con sorrisi divertiti scherzi sciocchi o anche pericolosi. Si infilavano in passaggi segreti scoperti per caso e spiavano nelle camere degli altri Dei, rubavano piccoli oggetti di valore per farli ritrovare in mano all’ignara servitù, nascondevano cibo tra le doghe dei letti, in modo che il cattivo odore non facesse dormire i proprietari.  
Sigyn faceva di tutto per arginare il loro potere distruttivo che, essendo bambini, esercitavano senza avere la coscienza di ciò che facevano o la prudenza di nascondere ogni traccia, ma era una battaglia persa.  
Una notte – non avevano compiuto nemmeno dieci inverni – si infiltrarono ad un banchetto in onore del Dio Týr, e rubarono un piccolo barilotto di birra scura e forte. Fecero rotolare il bottino con mille precauzioni attraverso corridoi deserti, cercando di trattenere le risate che scoppiavano loro fuori dal petto, fino a raggiungere la loro stanza, vicina agli appartamenti dei genitori.  
Per loro sfortuna due ore dopo fu il Dio degli Inganni e del Caos a trovarli, al posto della loro madre, sempre comprensiva.  
Sigyn si sarebbe forse limitata a sgridarli e a fargli passare la sbronza spedendoli a letto, ma Loki non era certo della stessa idea.  
Quando Nari gli si avvicinò, baldanzoso e barcollante, il Dio lo afferrò per i capelli, neri come quelli di Sigyn, e gli tirò indietro la testa, in modo che il bambino potesse guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il sorriso di Loki non era diminuito, ma chiunque con un minimo d’intelligenza avrebbe capito che quel sorriso non avrebbe portato niente di buono. Vali, che era un poco più sobrio del fratello, comprese il pericolo in cui si trovavano e tentò una precipitosa fuga attraverso la stanza, per ritrovarsi ben presto impigliato alle tende di velluto che, magicamente, sembravano aver preso vita.  
«Bene bene» disse Loki con voce dolce come il miele. «Avete passato una bella serata?»  
Iniziò a camminare per la stanza, trascinandosi dietro Nari che aveva le lacrime agli occhi e non riusciva ad arginare la risata chioccia che gli saliva alle labbra, rapida quanto il singhiozzo.  
«Padre...» bisbigliò Vali, districandosi dal velluto. Aveva la mente annebbiata e la stanza girava in tondo, come se lui si trovasse in sella ad un cavallo imbizzarrito.  
«Non berremo mai, mai più» tentò Nari, ridacchiando nonostante il dolore al cuoio capelluto.  
«Hai forse perduto quel poco di cervello che avevi, figlio? Sai chi è tuo padre? Credi forse che non sia in grado di scoprire una menzogna, benché dettata dal liquore?»  
Era una frase un po’ troppo lunga e complessa per i due bambini ubriachi che osservarono gli occhi chiari del loro padre con espressioni attonite e inebetite.  
«Bene» concluse Loki, «so io come farvi passare la sbronza» e con queste parole il suo sorriso si allargò enormemente.

 

Quando Sigyn entrò a controllare che i bambini fossero a letto e ben coperti fu con grande sorpresa che trovò la stanza illuminata da alcune candele e il suo sposo seduto su una poltrona, intento a leggere un tomo di dimensioni ragguardevoli.  
La scena che le si presentò agli occhi la lasciò interdetta: fuori dalla grande finestra, esposti al fresco vento estivo e illuminati dalla luce della luna, Nari e Vali penzolavano nel vuoto, i piedi verso l’alto e la testa verso il basso.  
Non le ci volle molto per comprendere la situazione, non quando scorse il piccolo barilotto di birra ormai vuoto che gocciolava ancora sul pavimento.  
Si portò una mano alla bocca per nascondere il sorriso spontaneo che era sorto e, prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé, disse: «Non far prendere loro troppo freddo.»  
Loki non si degnò di risponderle, né tantomeno di guardarla: sfogliò annoiato un’altra pagina e nascose anche lui un sorriso, mentre i bambini continuavano a mugolare le loro scuse lamentose che il vento si trascinava via.

 

 

 **Note finali:**  come ho detto, può sembrare che Loki sia un po’ OOC, visto che punisce i figli per una birbonata che, essendo lui il Dio degli Inganni, dovrebbe più che altro compiacerlo.  
La verità è che li punisce più per essere stati così scemi da farsi beccare con le mani nel sacco che per la birbonata in sé. E naturalmente lo fa anche per divertimento personale, perché, sebbene sia un padre, è pur sempre Loki.

 

 

 

 **Note DAVVERO finali:**  Orbene, ho concluso la raccolta. Un po' l'ho scritta perché amo Loki alla follia, e un po' perché mi piaceva concludere una sfida del genre in meno di due giorni.

Spero che possa piacere, e spero che qualcuno voglia darmi il suo parere anche su una sola delle storie che ho scritto.

Grazie a chiunque ha letto, è passato di qui e ha aperto la storia.  
Alla prossima! 


End file.
